


Because she's Lena Luthor

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, just gays being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: Lena's used to people whispering behind her back, but it doesn't make it any less painful when it happens. Luckily, Kara always has her back.





	Because she's Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a couple of days ago and my brain wouldn't let me sleep tonight unless I wrote it. I'll get back to working on Undoing the Worst Nightmare as soon as stuff slows down, but until then have some Fluff.

It’s Lena who notices them first. Because while Kara may have super hearing, she’s also used to seeing the good in everyone, and isn’t on the lookout for stuff like this. But not Lena. Lena has learned to be on guard, to assume the worst in people, because they’re definitely seeing the worst in her.

So when the two girls, about 14 or 15, walk into the grocery store and immediately start pointing in their direction and whispering it’s Lena who notices first. 

She tries to play it cool, tries to shrug it off and walk away. And maybe she’s misreading the situation, but she doubts the kids would be pointing in recognition of Junior CatCo Reporter Kara Danvers. No, she’s Lena Luthor and that’s always going to stick with her, no matter how much she tries to do the right thing.

She tries to will herself to calm down as they walk into the next aisle. But Kara, perfect, sweet, attentive Kara, notices her heart racing and turns with a questioning look in her eye.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Lena whispers. 

Kara frowns, but doesn’t push, knowing that if and when Lena is ready to talk about it she will. 

Lena thinks she’s shaken it off by the time they get to the vegetable aisle. She’s in the middle of playfully arguing with Kara about how much broccoli they should get when the girls turn the corner. 

They make no attempt to hide as they stop and stare directly at her, wide eyed. 

Kara notices the change in Lena’s demeanor immediately. Before she’s even had a chance to fully process, Kara has subtly angled her body in front of Lena and put a protective arm around her back. 

Lena almost wants to laugh at the idea of Supergirl starting a fight with two kids in the middle of Whole Foods, but she’s also terrified of the prospect. She takes Kara’s hand and squeezes gently in reassurance.

One of the girls has the decency to blush and look down as she sees the death glare Kara is giving them. The other, is more bold, and walks quickly over to Kara and Lena. 

“Are you Lena Luthor?” she says. Lena can’t quite read the look in her eye.

“I am,” she says, flinching a bit at the thought of what’s coming next. 

Kara has planted herself more firmly against Lena’s side. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it! Allie, we were right, it really is her!” she waves the other girl over, who approaches looking sheepish. 

“You’re, like, my hero!” the first girl says. 

Lena’s head snaps up, shocked. She feels Kara’s tension loosening next to her, and Kara has a dopey grin on her face when she looks up. 

“Your TEDtalk on women in STEM was  _ amazing,  _ and L-Corp’s booth at pride was awesome.” The girl rambles on for a few minutes and Lena’s face turns redder and redder with every passing sentence. 

“Can we get your autograph?” the other girl, Allie, finally pipes up. 

“Oh, um, of course,” Lena says, “in fact, I can do you one better.” She reaches into her purse and pulls out her business card and another sheet of paper. “Here, this is an application for L-Corp’s women in STEM scholarship, see if you’re eligible and fill that out and in a couple of years maybe we can get you through school, yeah?”

The girls’ eyes light up as Lena signs her business cards and hands them the applications. 

“Thank you so much! Also, you and your girlfriend are really cute together.”

Now Kara’s the one blushing, and Lena’s looking at her with a smile. “Yeah, we really are, huh?” She waves as the girls walk away. 

Kara’s still got that dopey grin when she looks back. “What?” Lena says.

“You’re just amazing, that’s all. I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, you sap.”

“Enough to not make me eat broccoli?” 

“Enough to make you eat good food to keep you healthy.” 

Kara groans, but helps Lena bag up the rest of their vegetables and put it in the basket. And if Lena notices her sneaking in a package of cookies too, well, she doesn’t say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Lena has a bit of a baby genius lesbians fanclub


End file.
